


reassurances.

by peppermintcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcas/pseuds/peppermintcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes touching Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reassurances.

Dean likes touching Cas.

Not in _that_ way—though he _does_ love seeing Cas spread-eagled and panting on his bed, like he’s a permanent fixture in Dean’s room, like he belongs there (because he does). The sex is mind-blowing, yeah. But—it’s not that.

It’s the little touches. Reassurances. The way Dean pulls Cas in after a hunt and hugs him, hands smoothing up and down Cas’s back, over his shoulder blades. The way Dean smooths down the lapels of Cas's coat. The way Dean reaches out for Cas when the latter wanders into the war room (or vice versa), and how Dean can just—lean forward, into Cas's arms, his head pressed against Cas's stomach. The way Dean tugs Cas forward and bumps their foreheads together, smiling at the way Cas’s eyes crinkle up at the corners. The way he can brush a hand against Cas’s wrist when they pass. The way Dean stands up to greet Cas, all books forgotten, when he appears in the war room after a long day in Heaven—the way Dean will brace a hand against Cas’s waist, hook a finger into his belt, whisper a soft “hey” into Cas’s mouth that instantly gets swallowed by the kiss Cas offers—

“Oh, God, that's gross,” Sam says behind them, disgusted. “Get a room.”

Dean pulls his hand away from Cas’s belt loops long enough to flip Sam off.


End file.
